Graduation Decisions
by JJLHOTITEM1
Summary: Throughout their senior year, Sam and Freddie became close friends; closer then they realized. Neither of them really saw each other more than regular friends who seemed to fight over nothing. With college looming over their heads, both Sam and Freddie are forced to deal with the friendship they now enjoy, may be coming to an end in the fall.
1. Chapter 1 (I don't want to go)

**Chapter One (I don't want to go).**

**Throughout their senior year, Sam and Freddie became close friends; closer then they realized. Neither of them really saw each other more than regular friends who seemed to fight over nothing. With college looming over their heads, both Sam and Freddie are forced to deal with the friendship they now enjoy, may be coming to an end in the fall. Will their friendship grow into something more, or will it fade as they go their separate ways to start their new lives. Seddie. I don't own icarly…..**

It was the start of the day, and Sam and Carly were standing in their usual spot; in front of their lockers; arguing.

"Sam…you really need to consider it. You never know, you might enjoy it." Carly argued.

"How do you know? I don't exactly enjoy it now, and I'm pretty sure paying for it won't make it more appealing." Sam said feeling more irritated as Carly relentlessly tried to get Sam to consider it.

"Sam…College will give you an edge when it comes time to get a job. And besides, you're grades have improved over the last year; thanks to Freddie helping you. I think you'll do fine." Carly explained; refusing to give up.

Before Carly could continue her questions and lectures, Freddie came up from behind them.

"Hello chica's…whatcha talking about?" He asked unaware of the argument that was going on.

"You mean arguing about." Carly spat out of frustration.

Sam was just about at the point where; even though Carly was trying to be helpful, it was pissing her off.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Freddie asked.

"You know what Carl's…I'm done talking about it." Sam said as she left; completely ignoring Freddie's question.

Sam slammed her locker shut, and walked off; refusing to say another word.

College was a touchy subject for Sam. She never viewed herself as the college kid type; much less seeing herself being able to get accepted by one.

"What's the matter with Sam? And what were you two arguing about that made her that mad?" Freddie asked.

"We were talking about Sam going to college. For some reason, she doesn't think she needs to go to college." Carly explained.

"Who says she has to?" Freddie asked.

"Whose side are you on? Don't you agree with me?"

"Yes…but you know Sam. The more you push, the more she digs her heels in. I think you should just drop the subject all together. I'm sure Sam will decide to go, but she just needs a little time to think about it, and you pushing it on her isn't helping." Freddie explained.

Before Carly could argue the fact further with Freddie, the bell rang; indicating the start of class.

XXX

Sam walked through the door of Mr. Howard's classroom; making her way to one of the empty seats; dropping her bag onto the floor. Sam sat there stewing about her argument with Carly; trying to understand why Carly was being so persistent; unwilling to see her side of it, when Freddie walked into the room taking a seat behind her.

"What's up Sam?" He asked.

"Did Carly ask you to talk to me about college? Because if that's what you're going to say, you can save your breath." She warned; still irritated.

"No…just saying hi…that's all." He said plainly.

"Good, because it won't go well for you if you try." She said.

"Hey Sam…"

"What…?"

"Want to go to the Groovy Smoothie after school?" Freddie asked; knowing she probably needed to talk.

Sam thought about it a few moments, and then answered.

"You buying…?"

"Don't I always…?" He asked.

"Smart boy. Okay Fred bag, as long as you're paying." She said feeling a little more calm.

"Is Carly going with?" She asked.

"No…She said something about helping Gibby…don't ask me…I don't know." He said.

Sam and Freddie met each other at the end of school on the steps in front of the school.

"Ready to get your smoothie on…?" Freddie asked as he adjusted his book bag.

"Is a frog's butt water tight?"

"Yes…"

"Then I'm ready." She said as she made her way down the steps.

Sam and Freddie made their way to the Groovy Smoothie; bantering back and forth; getting into some of their usual arguments; as they usually did. Sam and Freddie seemed to be spending more and more time alone without Carly than they used to. They didn't notice it; because they were too busy enjoying making fun of each other to even notice. As they entered, the both of them did their usual ritual; Freddie getting the smoothies, as Sam found an empty table to sit at. When Freddie made it to where Sam was now sitting, he handed her a smoothie, and sat down. Sam took the smoothie; took a sip; with a perplexed look on her face.

"Want to talk about it?" Freddie asked; knowing her well enough that he knew there was something she wanted to say.

Sam didn't answer right away. She just sat there nursing her smoothie; seemingly in deep thought. Just as Freddie was about to ask again, Sam asked him a question.

"Freddie can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He said smartly.

"I can juuuuussssst smack you." She said with her head cocked to one side; eyes narrowed, and not in the mood for his lame joke.

"Okay…okay…I'm listening." He said as he put his hands in the air.

Freddie grabbed his smoothie with both hands; resting his elbows on the table, and waited to hear her question.

"Why does everybody think I need to go to college? And why can't they just mind their own business? (Referring to Carly)." She asked; starting to feel a little confused and unsure of things.

"They care about you Sam…I care about you." He said.

"So you're going to start lecturing me too?"

"No…I think you should do what you feel is best for you." He said as he took a quick sip of his smoothie, and then continued.

"I will tell you this…You're the only one who can make that decision; no matter what Carly or I think. You still have the final say." He explained; waiting on a response from her.

Sam sat there speechless. She had expected the tech nerd to tell her she needed to go to college, but instead he placed the ball in her court; making her think. Sam gazed at Freddie momentarily. She could see there was something different; something that comforted her. At that moment, Sam was starting to notice things about him. She didn't say any more about college, and neither did he, and she appreciated it. Sam sipped down the rest of her smoothie, and then looked over at Freddie.

"Ready to go Nub…I have homework to finish before tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I still have a hard time getting used to the Sam Puckett that does her homework."

"Yeah, well I figured doing homework was less painful than dealing with Mr. Howard another year." She said.

"Wise decision." Freddie agreed.

The two of them spent about another half hour discussing random things. Nothing in particular, just usual friendly arguments.

"Can I walk you home Princess?" Freddie asked.

Sam gave him curious look. He had never asked to walk her back to her house before, and she didn't know how to take it. Sam sat there a few moments; pondering the question, and then agreed.

"Sure Nub Master. I need someone to hold my bag anyway. Mama's feeling a little tired." She joked; hoping the humor would distract her from thinking about what Freddie was up to.

"And what makes you think I'm going to carry your bag for you?" Freddie asked.

"Because that's what gentleman do for ladies." She said.

"I would if there was a lady present, but there's only you." He said smartly.

"Well, then I guess you'll feel better about me whooping your ass since I'm not a lady?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Sam stepped in from of Freddie; making him stop. Freddie knew right then and there he was on the verge of getting a famous Puckett ass whooping.

"Oh! You mean you're school bag…I'd be happy to." He said as he reached out cautiously to grab her bag.

"Smart move Nub. I knew you were smarter than you looked." She said as she once again headed towards her house.

Freddie rolled his eyes as he slung Sam's bag over his shoulder.

**Okay…new story. Not that long of a chapter. But I like to get a feel on how people are going to react to it before I dive too deep into it. Enjoy the ride, and hope it is as much fun to read as it was writing it. Review…review…review! **


	2. Chapter 2 (I don't want to go 2)

**Chapter 2 (I don't want to go 2)**

**Once again to all of you who left a review I appreciated them all. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember... leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I don't mind the critical ones along with the good one's... they're helpful. Enjoy :P**

After Freddie dropped Sam off at her house, Sam stepped in through the door with curious thoughts about Freddie running around in her head. She was still trying to wrap her mind around Freddie wanting to walk her home, as she walked through the door. Sam was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice her mom; or that fact that her mom was trying to get her attention.

"Sam...!"

"Huh? Oh, what's up mom, aren't you supposed to be at your new job?" Sam asked.

"Someone has something on her mind; and yes, I am supposed to be, but the health inspector closed the joint down; something about rats and roaches."

"That's disgusting...I just ate at the ham pit yesterday." Sam said; shivering from the thought.

"Yeah...but there are plenty of greasy spoons to work at here in Seattle."

"Have you ever thought of going into a job that doesn't get shut down by the health inspectors?" Sam asked.

"Yes...but with my record, they're the only places that will hire me." Pam said; popping open a beer, and slurping some down.

It was at that moment Sam had a thought flash through her mind. It was a thought that bothered her, because she had been arguing over it earlier in the day. "Do I want to end up like my mom...running from job to job?" She thought to herself.

"Mom, I know we don't agree on anything most of the time. But I was just thinking."

"About what Sammy...?" She asked, after taking a gulp of her beer.

"You like tattoos..."

"Doesn't everybody?" Pam asked.

"No...not really." Sam replied.

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is...have you ever thought about working in a tattoo shop? I'll bet the one you always go to would hire you. You sure have more than supported his business with just the work you have had done with him." Sam said simply.

Pam gave Sam a curious look. She wasn't sure how to take what Sam had just said to her.

"What are you saying? I don't know how to get a job? I have had plenty of them, so I think know how to get another one." Pam said.

"What? That's not what I said, what I was saying was..."

"No Sammy, you worry about yourself, and let the job finding to me!" She hollered.

"You know what mom...SCREW YOU! I hope you enjoy your life, because it's pathetic!" Sam yelled back, as she stormed off to her room.

Pam sat on the couch; still pissed, as she finished her beer; throwing it into the kitchen; listening to the noise it made as it hit the floor. Pam was hurt from Sam's stinging words, because she knew deep down inside Sam was right; but feeling there was no way to change anything, and no way to escape.

XXX

Carly went to go meet up with Gibby and Tasha out front of Ridgeway High School. She scanned the area, and found Gibby standing out front by himself, and walked over to him.

"What's up Gibb...what is it you need help with, and where is Tasha?" She asked.

"She's not coming."

"Why not...?"

"We kinda had a fight, and she's not talking to me right now." He answered, as he slid his hands into his front pockets.

"Well...what is it you guys need help with?" She asked.

"Nothing anymore; it kind of involved her, and since she's not here, I don't need the help anymore." He said plainly.

Carly noticed that Gibby looked a little down, and being Carly; needed to know what was going on.

"What was the fight about?"

"I would rather not talk about it." He said.

"C'mon Gibb...what's up?" She asked persistently

"Fine...she said she wanted to take some time apart from each other; regroup as she called it."

"Sorry Gibb. Then what was it you needed help with?" She asked.

"I was thinking of buying one of Spencer's sculptures for her, but I wasn't sure if he had any he would sell me. I needed you to ask Spencer while I distracted Tasha up in the ICarly studio. When you found out from Spencer which one it was, I figured you could give me a gesture on which one it was, and then I could surprise her." He said not sounding his usually happy abnormal self.

"Sorry Gibb...want to go to the Groovy Smoothie, and hang out a little while?" Carly asked; figuring he could use a friend at that moment.

"Sure Carl's...that would be nice." He answered; feeling a little more up-beat.

XXX

Freddie arrived back at his apartment, and for some reason, was in a good mood. He figured it was because Sam wasn't there torturing him, or Carly going on and on about being single. Freddie decided to put the thought out of his mind, and decided to enjoy the good mood. Freddie unlocked his door; walked through the living room straight to his bedroom. Freddie dropped his book bag down on his bed, and set his lap top on his desk. He figured he would go through some of the college offers he had received; via email.

As he was perusing through the many college offers; one by one; analyzing all the benefits they each offered, a small thought ran through his mind. "What about Sam?" He thought to himself." Freddie thought it was weird that he would even give any thought about the blonde who had made it her life's mission to make him miserable. "It's probably just residual thoughts from earlier in the day, when Sam and me were discussing college...that's all." He thought to himself...dismissing the thought.

Freddie continued on with cruzing through the emails for quite some time, before starting on his homework. Halfway through Mr. Howard's history assignment, another thought of Sam flashed through his mind. "If Sam goes to college, where will she attend school?" He thought. Once again Freddie was confused at the sudden thoughts he was having about Sam, and decided to put those thoughts out of his mind as well.

XXX

Although Sam had planned on finishing her homework, she was too distracted from the argument she had with her mom to even begin. "What the hell is wrong with my mom? Does she really enjoy being a loser?" She thought to herself; determined never to try to help her mom again. Sam was finally able to calm down enough to crack open her history book, and finish the little homework she had left. It only took her about an hour to finish it up, and decided to get out of the house; away from her mom.

Sam walked out of her room; passed her mom, and straight out the door before her mom had a chance to say an anything to her. Sam slowly walked down the sidewalk; cars honking; loud busses in the background she had blocked out as she was pondering what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. "Do I really want to go to college? No...it's not the Puckett way. We always fight our way through life, that's how it's always been. Uncle Carmine, Cousin Rob; the whole family, including...mom." Sam stopped right where she was at, and thought about the argument with her mom. "The Puckett fighting way huh, Look where it got my family? " She thought; as a battle raged on in her mind about going or not going to college.

Sam closed her eyes for a brief moment; took in a deep breath, and slowly letting it out, in an effort to calm her thinking down, maybe even relax. During the whole…trying to relax attempt. A small and brief image flashed through her mind. It was Freddie. She imagined him leaving in the fall to start his path in life, as she stood there watching him go. Sam pushed the thought aside, and continued on; maybe over to Carly's...maybe not. She even considered just walking around Seattle, just to clear her mind.

XXX

Carly and Gibby spent about an hour at the Groovy Smoothie, as Carly listened to Gibby pour his heart out. Carly had never noticed, or even considered how much Gibby cared for Tasha. It broke her heart just seeing him there; a shell of a man, and missing her.

"Ya know Gibby; I'm sure whatever it is that's bothering Tasha is something she just needs to work out for herself. I'm sure she will come to realize that she over-reacted, and come back to you. Besides you're a really nice guy, and she would be crazy to let someone like you get away." She said; trying to be comforting.

"You thin k I'm a good catch?" He asked; throwing Carly off guard.

"Well...for Tasha, she has been into you for a long time." Carly explained.

Gibby's facial expressions changed, and he began to show a small smile and even a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes...but do you think I'm a good catch?" He asked; wondering if Carly thought the same way.

"Well...I don't know how to respond to that. I guess to me, you're a really good friend, and in some ways; have qualities some girls are looking for." She said; suddenly feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

Gibby didn't say anything. Instead, he began looking at Carly differently than he had before. Carly sat there a moment; deciding how to end the discussion on what girls liked in him.

"Listen Gibb, all I mean is if Tasha doesn't see the real Gibby; the kind; the faithful; understanding person you are, then I'm positive another girl will...that's all." She said; hoping it would make him understand Tasha was most likely still in love with him.

"Ready to go...? I have to get back home before Sam cleans out the fridge." She said as she stood up to go.

XXX

Later on in the evening, Freddie realized that he had some work to do for ICarly before the next show. So he grabbed some of the cables he needed for the effects he was going to use, and headed over to Carly's. After walking in, Spencer was watching the season finally of celebrities under water.

"Hey Spence..."

"What's up Fred man...?"

"I have to set up a few things in the studio for the next show. Is that okay?" He asked, not waiting on an answer, but heading straight for the stairs.

"Go ahead." Spencer answered; not removing his attention from the TV.

Freddie made his way up the stairs, and into the studio. As Freddie walked through the studio door, he stopped in his tracks. Sam was sitting on a bean bag on the other side of the studio; listening to music, and completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

Freddie stood there a few moments; gazing at her; watching her head bob to the music; watching what seemed to be a peaceful looking Sam. He noticed how the studio lights seemed to reflect off her hair, and how for some reason; enjoying the sight of her. Freddie's moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Carly's voice from behind him.

"Hey Freddie...what are you doing here?" She asked.

Sam heard Carly, and looked up to see who she was talking to.

"When did you get here Nerd boy." Sam asked.

"Just a few seconds ago…I came to prepare for the next show." He said, almost embarrassed at how he had been looking at her.

"So...since we're all here, anybody want to get in a quick rehearsal?" Carly asked, as she made her way in between them.

"No...I'll pass. I'm not in the mood." Sam said; re-adjusting herself in the bean bag.

"What's the matter Sam?" Carly asked; noticing how Sam seemed to be acting differently.

"Just...stuff; nothing important." Sam replied; looking over at Freddie and then back down at her pear pod.

"Anybody want ice tea?" Carly asked.

"No thanks. I'm just going to finish up with the set up; I'm getting tired anyway." Freddie said as he was unrolling a cable.

"What's the matter Nub; almost past your bedtime?" Sam mocked.

"Aren't you late for a meeting with you parole Officer?" Freddie mocked back.

"You know what? I'll just go get my own tea. If you want any, you know where to get some." Carly said as she made her way out of the studio, and down the stairs; leaving Sam and Freddie alone by themselves.

**Okay...Kind of a filler, but I still had fun writing it. Just hope you had fun reading it. Again...thanks for reading, and please leave a review. Good or bad, I love reading them.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Unintentional)

**Chapter 3 (Unintentional)**

After the web show ended, Sam seemed to be unusually distracted, almost in a bad mood. She was having thoughts of her and her mom's argument, and it seemed to be getting to her; into her head. It wasn't unusual for her to fight with her mom. But this last fight seemed to strike a chord in Sam. She was actually feeling scared for the first time in her life. All she could see was herself in her mom, and it wasn't a picture she enjoyed. She never really knew her path in life, but she had always figured it would be something better than her mom's.

"What's up Sam? You don't look like yourself." Freddie asked; recognizing Sam's attitude even before Carly did.

Sam did something she would never even think of doing any other time. But in the state of mind she was in, she let her emotions get the best of her, and lashed out. Lashed out at the person who always seemed to be a comfort to her, even if she didn't understand it.

"Freddie, why don't you just stick to your tech stuff and leave the show to us, it's not like you do much besides point the camera at us anyway. A monkey could do what you do!" She yelled…shocking Freddie and Carly with her sudden outburst.

Sam stormed out of the studio; out the door and out of the apartment. She was hurting at the thoughts she was having. Seeing herself in her mom's shoes was a terrifying thought, a thought that she felt she may never be able to escape from. Sam left the Bushwell and ran straight out into the rain. She was getting soaked, but at that moment didn't care. She was mad at the world; a world she felt she couldn't escape from; her fate of endless unhappiness and single; in an unending search for a better life; one beer can after another one; watching TV and hating life. It was too much for her mind to handle. The only thing she could think of doing was run away; away from anything that could remind her of her possible future life.

XXX

"What was that about?" Carly asked; still stunned at what had just transpired in front of them.

Freddie didn't say anything. He was unusually offended at Sam's remark. He had always felt like they were more friends than enemies; especially since they had done Icarly together for so long. They fought a lot, but it wasn't mean, it was more fun banter back and forth, more than it was cruel statements to one another.

"I got to go Carl's; see you later." He said as he turned and left the studio; leaving Carly standing alone; bewildered at the whole situation.

"What just happened?" She thought to herself; standing there still in a state of shock.

XXX

Freddie left Carly's apartment hurt; still feeling the stinging remarks from Sam. He didn't understand where here sudden anger towards him came from, and needed to think things through; things he thought he had figured out. Freddie decided to go for a walk; thinking it would help him understand what happened, and why Sam was not only mean but hateful. As Freddie was about to go outside he noticed it was raining, and wasn't sure if he really wanted to go out, since he didn't have an umbrella. After a few moments he decided to just go and just get wet. He knew his mom was going to lecture him later for it when he got back home, but at that moment he didn't care.

XXX

Sam managed to get a couple of blocks away from the building when she came across a bus stop bench. She was tired of walking and decided to sit and figure her life out. It hurt her deeply to think she might have the same life her mom did, even though earlier she knew she could do better in life. But at that moment, she felt like that they were a distant dream that would never come true. "What the hell am I doing here? I'm not my mom. My mom never cared about anything; including Melanie and me." She thought to herself starting to feel her emotions take over her will power to keep from crying. She was glad there was no one near that could see her at that moment. She was a wreck, and she knew it. And to have anyone see her like this was not something she wanted.

XXX

Carly went downstairs still trying to understand what happened up in the studio, but finding it hard; since they all seemed to be doing well before the show started. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she didn't see anyone downstairs. Spencer; Freddie; Sam…no one. She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of tea, and had a seat at the table pondering on what happened, and what could have caused the whole thing; although she didn't have a clue. Carly was brought out of deep thought by the sound of the front door opening.

"Maybe it's Sam…" She thought to herself as she got up and headed for the door. The door flung open before she could get there; revealing Gibby stepping in, and looking the way he did when he had told her about Tasha.

"What's up Gib?" She asked.

"She… She broke up with me." He said as he walked over to the couch and plopped down onto the couch; looking like someone had just stepped all over his heart.

"She did? When did this happen?" She asked; walking over and sitting down next to him.

XXX

Freddie walked along the side walk; hands in his pockets and wondering why what Sam said bothered him so much. She did seem to say mean things before. But for reasons he didn't understand he was having trouble with what she had said in the studio. As he was trying to deal with his feelings about what Sam said to him when he saw her sitting on the bus stop bench; her head in her hands; looking hopeless and lost. Sam hadn't seen him making his way over to her, and was not prepared to see anyone…especially him.

Freddie was getting closer, and was unsure if he even wanted to say something to her; or leave her alone. She looked miserable; something he hadn't seen in her before. Maybe it was the kind natured personality he had in him, or the qualities he noticed about her before. But he felt he needed to see if he could help her; in spite of her stinging comments to him. Freddie walked up; standing almost next to her. Sam didn't notice from the noise the rain was making, and the fact that she was deeply trying to figure her life out.

"Sam…" Freddie said quietly; not wanting to startle her.

Sam didn't answer. Instead she stayed there; head in her hands; her wet hair sticking to her arms.

"Sam…" Freddie said a little louder this time.

Sam heard her name, and recognized the voice, but decided not to acknowledge him.

"Sam…I know you can hear me."

"Go away Nub…I don't want you here." She said still sounding like she did in the studio.

Freddie let it pass; realizing there was something more to what she had said, and ignored her.

"C'mon Sam…something's up. What is it?" He asked; refusing to leave.

"Unless you like getting your ass kicked and stuffed in the dumpster down in that alley over there, I suggest you leave right now." She said more angrily than before.

"Then you're just going to have to whoop my ass and throw me in that dumpster Puckett, because I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up." He said in a brave manner that she had never heard from him before.

Sam looked up at him; rain running down her face; hiding the crying she had been doing, and stared at him; wondering what he really wanted, and why he was there.

"I don't know why you're here, I don't want to say anything to you anyway Nerd Boy. So run along, I think I hear your mom calling you for a tic bath." She said as she analyzed the way he was looking at her.

Freddie didn't respond, he decided to let her do all the talking, and stood there with his hands in his pockets. He could almost hear in the way she was speaking to him, she had been crying, but couldn't quite be sure, because of the rain. The rain was coming down harder than it was before and he saw Sam slowly get up and turn away from him. He didn't know why; maybe it was an instinct, but he placed his hand on her shoulder; making her stop. Sam didn't turn towards him. Instead she just stayed standing there; confused and still feeling confused about her life. Only now she wasn't angry, she was hurt.

"Sam…whatever it is, I'm here for you…always will be." He said as he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

Sam flinched a little, but remained facing away from him.

"How can you say that? No one's been here for me…not even my mom." She said sounding hurt and sad.

Freddie forced Sam to turn and face him. He figured it was a conversation they needed to have face to face, and even if it meant she would hurt him for it, he was willing to try.

"I'm not your mom, and neither is Carly, and we have always been there for you. Through thick and thin. I don't know what this is all about, but you have to know we care about you, even if you don't think we do." He said as he slid his hand down her arm; reassuring her.

The touch on her arm sent strange feelings through her. Ones she had never experienced from him; or anyone else for that matter. At that moment Freddie saw something in Sam that he had only noticed once before, in the studio a few days before. The rain had almost completely stopped; allowing the both them to see each other more clearly. Sam for reasons she didn't understand, and in a moment of need; flung her arms around his neck; quietly crying, almost unnoticed from Freddie. He was startled, but knew she needed him at that moment. Sam stood there with her head resting on his shoulders; hair stuck to her face and his neck; completely immersed in her emotions; for what seemed to Freddie forever. To his amazement he was actually enjoying her embrace. Sam slowly pulled away from Freddie; scared of what had just happened. She wasn't sure what he was going to think. She had never showed anyone her vulnerability before, and he was definitely not the person she would have chosen to show it to.

"So…?" Freddie asked; staring straight into her eyes.

"So what…?" She replied slightly confused.

"So what's up? Why are you out here? What was that all about in the studio?" He asked; hoping she would give him some sort of an answer he could understand.

"Telling you won't help, so let's just drop this, and forget about what just happened…okay?" She asked, trying desperately to hide her feelings from him.

"Well we won't know unless you tell me." He said; refusing to drop the subject.

Sam turned away from him once again, and took in a deep breath; unsure whether or not she should say anything. To her it was in a way…personal. But like before, for reasons she couldn't explain, decided to.

"Look…I don't have what you have. You have a future...and me…" Sam stopped mid-sentence.

Sam walked back over to the bus stop bench and had a seat. She was trying really hard to get the words out without losing control again. Freddie saw the struggle she was going through, and sat down beside her; wrapping his arm around her; causing another sensation to run through her entire body like before.

"You know what Sam? You don't need to talk about it right now." He said in a caring and loving voice that she truly appreciated at that time.

"How about I walk you home? Except I'm not carrying your books for you this time." He said jokingly as he helped her up.

"Sure Nub…and Freddie?"

"Yeah…?"

"Thanks…" She said as she unconsciously wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked away.

**Well…kind of uncertain how this sounds or if it was too fast to get to this point. But if you don't review, I won't know. Thanks again for reading. :P **


	4. Chapter 4 (Unintentional 2)

**Chapter 4 (Unintentional 2)**

Sam and Freddie continued their walk back to the Bushwell Plaza; mostly in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another about what had just happened, and both of them felt too awkward to be the first to say anything. As they continued their walk, they got caught in a torrential down pour; causing the both of them to run and find some kind of shelter. Sam spotted an awning from an all-night market, and grabbed Freddie's hand; dragging him to it. After taking shelter under it, they both rested their backs against the wall catching their breaths. Sam placed her hands behind her and leaned against them; trying to think of a way to express to him how bad she felt about how she had treated him in the studio. While she was in thought about it, Freddie noticed how she looked out of sorts and decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Sam…what's on your mind?" He asked; pushing away from the wall, and leaning on his shoulder; looking over at her.

Sam didn't say anything at first; she was struggling with what pride she had left, but knowing he deserved at least some sort of an apology for the way she acted towards him. Sam looked down at the ground and took in a breath; letting it out slowly; preparing herself to do what was one of the hardest things for her to do…admit she was wrong.

"Freddie. I…I owe you an apology…"

"It's okay Sam, you don…"

"No Freddie…let me finish. I said some pretty rotten things to you tonight. And I'm…I'm sorry." She said cutting him off, and returning her gaze down towards the ground.

Freddie wanted to tell her it was okay, but wanted to choose his words carefully.

"To be completely honest with you, I had a hard time with it. That's how I found you. I was obviously doing the same thing you were; clearing my mind, trying make sense on what was said. But when I saw you sitting on the bench, I realized there was more to what you had said; something that was obviously bothering you. So if it's any conciliation…we're cool, I'm okay with it, as long as you show me the monkey that can do what I do with the camera." He said with a slight grin on his face; hoping a smile would form on hers.

Sam playfully slapped him, and walked to the edge of the awning; watching the rain run off the edge like a water fall. In that moment she felt a little something…something she hadn't before, a slightly better outlook on her future in the world. The rain eventually stopped enough for the two of them to get back to Carly's apartment. They both walked slowly back; and for reasons that neither of them knew; didn't want it to end.

XXX

Gibby sat there silent a few moments; trying gain some composure. He had just heard the news fifteen minutes before going over to Carly's to tell her. He felt that if anyone could help him through this it was her.

"Fifteen minutes ago. I saw her on my way home, so I walked over to her to see if I could find out if there was anything I could do to fix things, and that's when she told me she wanted to break up." He said as he bent his upper body down; resting it on his lap; head in his hands.

Carly sat there not knowing what to do. She had never seen him like this before. She patted him on the back; trying to calm him down. But all she heard was sniffing, and light weeping sounds.

"Okay Gibby…get a hold of yourself. If she doesn't want to be with you anymore, than she just isn't the one for you. I know. I have had lots of boyfriends. It's just a part of life. Not everything in life is going to work out like we think or hope it will." She said trying to give a little comfort.

"You don't understand Carly. I was planning on asking her to be with me for the rest of my life." He said sitting up; still looking like a wreck.

"Are you talking about wanting to marry her?" Carly asked.

"Yes. We have been together for so long, and I thought she was it, the one for me; my soul mate."

"Don't you think it's kind of soon to be thinking about marriage…we haven't even graduated high school yet?" She asked; totally thrown for a loop on what he said to her.

"I didn't think so; I just knew; knew she was the one. But I wanted to wait and ask her just after graduating. Now I'm not getting that chance." He said still very upset.

Carly was unable to say anything she thought could help him feel better. All she could do was sit there and let him vent; maybe figure things out. Gibby spent a better part of an hour talking as Carly listened before heading home. She was concerned for him; especially in the state he was in. She didn't like seeing him like that, but figured it was best if he went home and worked things out.

XXX

Sam and Freddie made their way back to the eighth floor; still soaked from the rain; dripping all over Lewberts floor. To their luck he happened to be somewhere else. They made their way to the elevator and stepped in when the doors opened; smiling at one another. They both seemed in a good mood, considering it was only a couple of hours ago they both stormed out of Carly's apartment hurt and confused. The both of them made it to Carly's door still slightly dripping. Sam opened the door, and saw Carly on the couch looking like someone had just told her that glitter gloss had just closed up shop and left town. Carly heard the door open and looked up, seeing Sam and Freddie standing in the doorway together dripping water on the floor.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked; surprised to see them together after all that had gone on earlier.

"We just got done in the shower…have any towels?" Sam asked smartly; glancing over at Freddie with a cheesy smile.

"WHAT…?"

"It was raining out Carl's…"

"Oh…you guys okay?" She asked, seeing them standing there together looking like nothing had ever happened.

"We're good…no problems." Freddie said simply.

Sam walked over into the kitchen feeling hungry. Only this time, Freddie followed behind her feeling hungry himself.

"Hey Carl's…got anything to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…any leftover spaghetti tacos?" Freddie added.

Carly gave them a strange look. Don't either of you have food at your places?" She asked.

"Yes…but where here not at our places." Sam said smartly.

"Freddie has food too you know." Carly complained.

"You call what he has at his house food? I wouldn't feed Frothy my cat that stuff." Sam said as she peeked into the fridge.

"Hey…! It's not all bad…I eat it!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Nuff said…" Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't have to take this!" Freddie said as he headed for the front door.

Sam smiled as he passed by; not escaping Freddie's attention. He didn't say anything; just kept on his way to his apartment.

**Okay…kind of a short chapter, but just wanted to get one more out before Thanks Giving…Happy Thanks Giving to everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5 (The day after the storm)

**Chapter 5 (The day after the storm)**

**I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, but hopefully this chapter will change that. Shout out to Moviepal, Invader Johnny, Zetay121, melcreates, lady James, and guest for all the reviews; present and past. I thank you for all of them.**

Sam left Carly's apartment the next day, and headed over to her house. She needed to confront her mom. She had been thinking a lot about what her mom had said to her before she ran out and over to Carly's. During the previous night outside in the rain; before Freddie showed up; gave her some time to hash a few things out in her mind. She didn't realize it right away, but after thinking about it, Sam could almost understand her mom's anger on the subject. As Sam opened the door to her house and stepped through, she saw her mom sprawled out on the couch. The TV wasn't on, and she seemed to be in deep thought; staring out the window.

"Hey mom…" Sam announced as she closed the door behind her.

Her mom didn't respond. Instead she just kept her gaze out the window. Sam thought it was odd she hadn't said anything to her, but she did remember the fight they had the other day, and thought maybe her mom was ignoring her because of it. Sam walked up to the couch, and sat down beside her; wanting to say something to her, but finding it hard to come up with anything. Sam didn't have to wait very long before her mom broke the silence between them.

"What do you want?" She asked; continuing her gaze out the window; not bothering to look at her.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." She said as she braced herself for another potential argument.

Pam sat there almost unwilling to discuss anything. Normally Sam would be glad that her mom wasn't talking to her. But this was a different kind of silence; she could tell there was something going on.

"Sam…save your breath, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." She said; finally sitting up more erect than before.

"Mom…believe it or not, I was only trying to help you; not put you down yesterday." Sam said; trying to explain her actions.

Pam sat up straight, and looked over at Sam. Sam could see a little hurt in her eyes, but knew her mom was still a Puckett as well, and knew she could keep herself together in rough situations.

"Sam…I don't need any help." Pam said; adjusting herself on the couch.

Sam knew what to say at that moment, but wasn't sure she wanted to say it. To her, saying it would be admitting she was weak, and humbling herself was almost the hardest thing she would have to do. Sam sat there a few more moments; deciding whether or not she wanted to say it. Inside She knew she had to tell her, and decided to just be brave and tell her mom what she needed to say.

"Mom…I need help; everybody needs help. If it weren't for Freddie and Carly I would be in Juvy and wasting years of my life I wouldn't be able to get back." Sam said.

Pam; to Sam's surprise remained silent; staring once again out the window. Sam took the silence as an opportunity to continue.

"Mom…I…I love you, and that's why I want to see you do better. I wasn't saying you couldn't find a job, because you always have."

"Damn straight I always have. Look! I may not make a lot of money, but you have always eaten. And do you know why?" She asked Sam.

"Because I have always found another job!" She yelled; not giving Sam a chance to respond.

Sam sat there in silence. She was frustrated with her mom. She just wanted to find a way to get her to just think about what she said to her the other night. Sam slowly reached into her jacket and pulled out a few pages she had printed off on the computer at Carly's.

"Here…" Sam said in a quiet disapointed tone, as she laid the papers down on the couch.

Sam got up off the couch without saying another word. She made her way into her room. She felt like she failed. She fought with her mom…a lot. But even though they fought didn't mean Sam didn't love her, or want her to better her life. She had always wanted that.

**XXX**

Freddie woke up the next day with his mind on what happened between Sam and himself last night. He never thought Sam was capable of showing that much of herself to anyone; especially him. He got himself ready for the day, and made his way into the kitchen. His mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee, and reading one of her aggressive parenting magazines, and didn't notice Freddie in the room right away. Freddie opened the fridge and reached for some juice.

"Hey Freddikin's…good morning." She said as she looked up from her magazine.

"Morning…" He said as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

"Doing anything today…?" She asked.

"I planned on going over to Carly's and do some things for the show…why?" He asked; cringing at the answer she was going to give him.

"I heard at the community center they are now offering mother son yoga classes, and I thought it would be fun." She said; brimming with excitement about it.

"Mom…I'm not really the yoga type." He said hoping she would let it go.

"But Freddie, it's great for your health. You want to be healthy don't you?" She asked.

"Yes…but there are other ways to stay healthy. I have been going to the gym and doing cardio workout's and lifting weights." He said as he placed the juice container back into the fridge.

Marisa gave Freddie one of her classic non approving looks.

"Freddie…I don't approve of weight lifting. I have had read about all the weight lifting accident stories in my magazine, and I don't think you should continue." She said as she got up to pour another cup of coffee.

"Mom, if it makes you feel any better, I always have someone there while I use the weights, so you don't have to worry about it." He said; already getting tired of the conversation.

Freddie loved his mom, but it wore at him how she always treated him as if he never got older than five.

"Mom…can we talk about this later? I have to get some work done for the show, and it's a pretty technical one, and it is going to take me awhile." He asked; hoping his mom would drop the subject.

"Fine Freddie, I have to go to the herbal market anyway and pick up dinner." She said as she made her way over to the doorway to retrieve her purse.

As the front door closed; Freddie breathed a sigh of relief. He was still trying to wake up, and having safety type discussions with his mom just wasn't on the to-do list.

**XXX**

Sam was laying on her bed exhausted. She had slept okay at Carly's, but the fight with her mom loomed in her head most of the night. Sam went to her mom, with the right intentions; hoping she could at least have had a civil conversation with her mom at least once in her life. But to her, it seemed that it just wasn't going to happen. Sam opened up the drawer next to her bed, and pulled out a package of fat cakes, and had begun eating them, when she heard her door slowly open. It was her mom, and to Sam's surprise, she didn't seem like she did just moments ago.

"Samantha…"

"What do you need?" She asked; not looking at her and continuing to eat her snack.

"Sam…what are these?" She asked; holding onto the copies Sam had given her.

"Their jobs for tattoo parkors that I had found on line."

"Yeah I can see that. Why are you giving them to me?" She asked.

Sam popped the last of her fat cake into her mouth and sat up to answer her mom.

"Because…I wanted you to see that you're better than you think you are. I know you can do better, and like I said yesterday, why not try working at a place you have an interest in." Sam said; waiting for another blowout with her mom.

Pam stood there and pondered what her daughter had said to her. She hadn't heard anyone tell her she was better than she was, except when she was a little girl. Her dad; before he died of cancer; treated her like daddy's little princess, and had told her that very thing all the time. He told her she could be anything she wanted to be. But after he died, her uncle Carmine who was helping Pam with the twins, didn't seem to have the same opinion, or philosaphy, and treated her and her sister just like all the other relatives in the family...In jail, or heading there.

"Sam...?"

"Yeah...?

"Do you really think of me as better than you have seen me your whole life?" She asked; starting to choke jup a little from the sudden rush of emotions.

"Yes mom. I know we fight and disagree on almost everything. But the fact is...you can do better. Freddie and Carly taught me that, and I believe it whole heartedly." She said.

Sam's mom didn't say anything more. instead, she headed for Sam's door and was just about to leave, when she stopped, and turned to face Sam once more.

"Sam...?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks..."

Sam didn't reply, because she knew she didn't have to. She knew her mom was thinking about making the tough decision in her life. The decision to make a change, and Sam was happy about it.

**Okay...ending this chapter here. I wanted to bring a little peace between the two of them, but pretty sure it won't change the fighting too much. Hope you enjoyed the read, and please review. it makes me happy. ;P**


	6. Chapter 6 (Couincidental meeting)

**Chapter 6 (Coincidental meeting)**

Freddie managed to get out of his apartment and headed to the gym for his morning workout. He had been leaving early every morning so he didn't have to deal with his mom; which wasn't the case today. On his way there, Freddie's mind wandered back to his and Sam's encounter the night before. He tried to make sense of how he felt about her that night, and in a way, he thought maybe she did too. He pushed the thought out of mind, and continued on his way to the gym. It was an unusually sunny day out, and the smell of rain was still in the air. It was always a scent he enjoyed, because it meant it wasn't going to rain for a while; at least not until later on in the day. As he walked along the sidewalk, he was taking in the morning sights of the city; people rushing to and fro; either to work or the store; going about their daily lives. Seattle was the kind of place where there always seemed to be something going on; even in the early mornings. Freddie made it to the gym and walked in; greeting Cindy who was the front counter person checking memberships as people would go in and out.

"Hi Cindy; nice day out isn't it?" He asked as he showed her his gym card.

"Yes it is, and I hope it stays that way until I get off work…want me to call Joe, and let him know you're here?" She asked; readying the phone.

"No…I'll just start without him for now. I'll get with him later." He said as he left and headed for the tread mill off across the floor.

**XXX**

Carly got up the next morning and noticed that Sam wasn't at her house as usual. It struck her strange, but figured she would at least have a chance at some of the food. Carly walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and began scanning for anything to eat. To her disbelief, all the bacon was gone, and half the ham was eaten, and sitting there with a note on it.

"Hey Carl's…wasn't that hungry and left the rest of the ham for you…Sam"

Carly read the note and appreciated that fact that Sam was at least considerate enough to leave at least half of it. Carly opted out on eating ham, and decided to grab a bowl of cereal instead, and enjoy it at the kitchen table in peace. As she was about half way through the cereal, she was startle by Spencer bursting into the room looking all excited about something.

"Hey Kiddo...! Guess what…?" He asked excitedly.

"What? And it better be good, because I almost choked on a cheerio." Carly said as she waited for Spencer to begin with his explanation.

"The Seattle Art Museum wants to take a look at some of my work, and if they like what they see, they said they would put it on display!" He said almost unable to keep from exploding from excitement.

"Wow Spence…Congrats…!"

"No congrats yet, they still have to accept my work. But won't it be great. Granddad will have to eat his words." He said as he went back into his room in about four steps.

Carly went back to finishing her cereal and thought about what she wanted to do for the day. Suddenly she had a thought about Gibby. ** "I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I'll check on him later."** She thought to herself as she made her way upstairs to get herself ready for the day.

**XXX**

Later on in the morning, Sam decided to go for a stroll. She was in a much better mood than she was before. Thinking her mom was possibly going to try to better herself was a comforting thought. Sam passed a new ham sub restaurant, and reached into her pockets; hoping she had enough. As she reached the bottom of her pocket she realized that the ham sandwich was just not going to happen at that time, but knew she could get Freddie to take her there. Sam decided to make her way over to Carly's; knowing she most likely hadn't eaten the rest of the ham, and made her way there.

**XXX**

Joe; Freddie's trainer was pushing Freddie hard; making him do extra reps, almost to the point of collapsing.

"Great job Freddie, Sam time tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…"

"We'll be working on leg's tomorrow…see you then." Joe said as he walked off; leaving an exhausted Freddie wanting to just lie down and sleep the rest of the day.

Freddie went to the locker room and took a long hot shower; trying to relax his muscles a little. When he was finished, he put his shorts on and decided to just wear a regular short sleeve penny-t instead of putting on his jeans and polo shirt. Freddie opened the front door and instantly felt refreshed by the cool breeze hitting his warm body; causing a chill to run down his spine.

"**Thank God that's over."** He thought to himself; feeling worn out.

Freddie decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. It would take a little more time, and he was at least going to get to enjoy the nice day; not to mention his mom was most likely back home already, and she wasn't the person he wanted to deal with today.

**XXX**

Sam was about half way over to Carly's when she saw a guy ahead of her. He looked nice and easy on the eyes. She was mesmerized by the size of his bi-ceps, and the size of his calves. As the guy stopped to look at something in one of the shop windows, Sam tried to look away, and try to look inconspicuous. She watched a little while longer as he continued on his way.

"**Wow…would I like to have that."** She thought to herself; realizing he most likely had a girlfriend.

Sam followed him awhile; almost to the point of stalking; when he turned and looked back over his shoulder feeling like he was being followed; which was exactly what was happening. Sam glanced in his direction once again, but couldn't believe who she had been following. She knew who it was; or so she thought.

"Sam…? How you doing? I haven't seen you in a day." He asked; genuinely happy to see her.

"Freddie…? Um…Freddie…?" Sam asked in complete shock.

"Yes. Now that we have established who I am. What's up?" He asked as he placed his gym bag down of the ground.

"Since when…?"

"Since when what…?" He asked; confused at the look Sam had on her face.

Sam thought about it, and started blushing a little; remembering the thoughts she was having before she knew who it was.

"Since when did the Nerd boy start working out?"

"Oh you noticed. I have been working out for the past year. I had to do something to protect myself from a blonde headed demon; maybe you've heard of her; her names Sam?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nope…never heard of her." She said, trying desperately not to look too interested in his body; but finding it difficult.

"What are you up to right now? I'm feeling a little hungry from the work out, want to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Fred Geek; you know for a smart guy, you do ask a lot of stupid question." Sam said; remembering the ham place she wanted to go to; but had no money.

"I'll tell you what. You can take me to the new deli that just opened down the street a little ways from here. Then I will take back the stupid comment…Deal?" Sam asked; knowing she had him right where she wanted him. Next to her with his wallet.

Freddie stood there and shook his head. He knew he was going to be spending a lot more money than he thought he was originally counting on. But Freddie always carried a little extra, for just such an occasion as this.

**XXX**

Carly arrived at Gibby's house, and knocked on the door. She was curious how he was doing, and wanted to see if there was anything she could do. Suddenly the door opened up; revealing a happier looking Gibby.

"Hey Carly. What are you doing here?" He asked; surprised to see her at his house.

"I was just curious how you were doing...that's all. You do look like you're feeling better." She said, noticing a different look about him.

"Yeah...I havegiven it a lot of thought last night, and you were right. If Tasha doesn't want me anymore, then I can find someone who does." He said as he looked at Carly like he did at the Groovy Smoothie the other night.

"Glad to her it Gibb. Well...I better get going; just wanted to see if you were okay...that's all. Talk to you later Gibb." Carly said as she turned to leave.

"Carly...Wait...!"

"What...?"

"What are you doing later today?" He asked; still sporting that look.

"Um...don't know, I have to find Sam and see if she wanted to do anything. She kind of had a rough night the other night, and I would like to find out how she is." She said as she turned to leave once again.

"I can come with you...would you mind?" Gibby asked.

"Oh...um...I don't know. you know how Sam gets around you, it's usually not pretty." Carly said wanting to leave; seeing where things were going and feeling uncomfortable about it.

"Okay...maybe later then." Gibby said, as he watched Carly walk down the sidewalk, and down the street.

Gibby retreated into his house, and closed the door behind him.

**"What am I thinking. Get a hold of yourself. You just broke up with Tasha; Carly's your friend." **He thought to himself, but finding it hard not thinking about her.

**XXX**

Sam and Freddie; after getting their subs, went and sat down at one of the empty tables. Sam caught herself staring at him, almost hypnotized at the way she saw him earlier. **"The Nub sure has made a change for himself; a good one at that." **Sam thought to herself, as she tried desperately not to stare too long.

"So...Sam. You look like you're doing better than when I saw you in the rain the other day."

"Thanks Nub...I am. Just had to work a few things out, and I wanted to thank you for being there. Even if I didn't want you there." She said sincerely.

"Well...You being there and explaining things helped me out too. So we're even." He said as he looked at her differently.

Freddie noticed Sam staring a little, but wasn't sure about the reason why. He chalked it up to Sam looking for a way to insult him; analyzing him for any weaknesses. Freddie noticed things he had brushed off for years, like how her eyes sparkled in the Seattle sun, and the sound of her laugh; even though he rarely heard it, because she seemed to always be mad at him; but was enjoying it just the same.

"So...Fred Butt; doing anything today?" Sam asked out of the blue.

Freddie was surprised. Sam had never asked him to do anything, and wasn't sure what her motives were. But being the curious boy he was, asked her what.

"Why...have anything in mind?" He asked; enjoying the look of his friend on the other side of the table.

"How about the Groovy Smoothie?"

"We just got done eating."

"Yes...but by the time we get there, I'll be able to slam down a few smoothies." She said as she gave him a smile he couldn't help but notice.

It was an unusual smile. It was different than the ones he had seen before. The ones he had seen before were the ones she had when she was about to beat him. But this smile had a pleasant look, and it made him curious.

"Okay…better get going, don't know how long this nice day will last. You never know, we might get caught in another rain storm." He said; flashing her a smile. 

**There you have it. The pilot light has been lit. Now let's see what happens from here. Could be interesting. Please leave a review. I always love hearing from you. :P**


End file.
